User talk:MaSempu
Hey man! Thanks for the good words! ; it's good to know that people like my drawings. Indeed I have a passion, a love for this movie. It's like my oxygen. That's why I draw so much about it! Also, I really like the suggestions you've made, although, I'm gonna have to think about it; I might as well go ahead and make them true. Right now, I'm resting, because drawing is a big deal for me, it's like a VERY important project for me and I dont start it unless I feel ready. Only thing I know for sure is that you can expect my next drawing in January. It's gonna be Neytiri, on the Thanator, at the end of the movie... Anyway, I dont remember you from old times...You are new, I pressume. Well, welcome to AVATAR wiki! I' sure you'll love it. Thanks for the good words, again!Avataraddicted 11:20, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Yup, joined a few days ago. I think I'm gonna be here for quite a while. I'll be sure to check out your future drawings. MaSempu 16:03, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Hi MaSempu, I admire what you've done recently to invigorate the blog world on this site. Although at times it will seem like a an uphill endeavor, consider me a supporter. Robin Aubrey 03:22, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Thank you very much. I'm positive you'll be seeing more blogs from me very soon. MaSempu 03:01, January 8, 2011 (UTC) 45 Minute Blog Hi MaSempu this is regarding your latest blog on the deleted scenes. You may have noticed in areas where the blog is displayed that it is perhaps a bit large in terms of heading length. In any future blogs you make would you be conscientious of the lengths of the headings? Although this is such a minor issue, many hands make light work to make the wiki looking great. P.s. I'm not saying this in any exclusionary manner to incite or offend - just a simple thought to make the wiki look great. :) --IWantheUltimateChange 15:46, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Sure, not a problem at all. MaSempu 03:01, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Hola, mi amigo! MaSempu, I just wanted to tell you that you come up with the coolest blog ideas ever! You are awesome and very creative. Your blogs are very interesting and bring the Wiki just a bit closer. It's nice to constantly be able to be involved in a blog that not only has a good topic, but is repeatedly being updated because it's so interesting. I truly admire all of your hard work you do in creating these blogs. Great job, and keep up the great work! Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan 21:54, January 8, 2011 (UTC)Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan Well, thanks a million! I just enjoy making the blogs and hope that people will respond to them. MaSempu 22:18, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Your very welcome. And, don't worry about people responding to them. With all these creative blog ideas, you'll be one of the msot popular Na'vi on the Wiki! Keep up the great blogs! Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan 00:40, January 9, 2011 (UTC)Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan Duplication of Blog Topics Since you don't want an argument on your blog, I'll direct my qualms here instead. I'm giving you a warning of sorts, that has stemmed from your posting of two blogs that you claim are different, but, for all intents and purposes, are nearly identical. The warning that I am giving you is as follows: if you make any more blogs that at least the majority of admins agree are very near duplicates of previous blogs from yourself or other users, it will be deleted with a link to the reason page. Don't get me wrong, I enjoy reading some of the great ideas that users (yourself included) come up with in the comments, but these carbon-copy blogs are a waste of space on the wiki and flood the activity feed with comments that we've already seen. Thanks for your time, 04:06, January 15, 2011 (UTC) It wasn't my intention to create a blog which is essentially a rehash of one of my earlier ones, I made it knowing that the subject was about the 45 minutes of deleted footage much like the older blog but I wanted to focus more on what the users felt should've been restored in the Collector's cut rather than what they enjoyed the most out of the deleted scenes. Anyway, thanks for the message. MaSempu 01:18, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Depressed. Hi, MaSempu. Remember a few months ago when I told you on one of your blogs that my dog was really sick and she wasn't gonna be around much longer? Well, I had to put her to sleep this morning. She was having some liver complications and I could not stand to see her like that. So, I have been having a rough day. I just thought you might wanna know. I'll see you later. Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan 22:02, February 4, 2011 (UTC)Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan Sorry for your loss, as inevitable as these things are, it's still a crushing blow when it's time for your pet to go. MaSempu 01:23, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Invite Hi MaSempu ~ good to see that you are blogging again. I don't have any idea where you live; but I want to extend an invitation to join a small group of Avatar fans who are coming from all over to meet in Seattle for the June 4th worldwide opening of The Avatar Exhibit in the EMP/SFI museum. There is a short blog about it on our wiki, along with links for newsletters with additional information. It has been so much fun to have this to look forward to. :-) Take care. ☼ Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising ~ Peace, Love and Hope ☼ 03:25, April 14, 2011 (UTC) I appreciate the offer but I'm gonna have to politely decline. Thanks anyway. I don't attend conferences or stuff like that, except the time I saw Avatar in California while on vacation. Again, thank you. MaSempu 01:59, April 15, 2011 (UTC) i luv avatar wiki Go on I luv avatar wiki. I just created it. Goodbye Hey MaSempu, it was great knowing you (online) and your blogs were a real treat to read. It's hard to say goodbye to such a great contributor, you truly are a great guy (judging from our conversations online). It's really sad to see you go, I hate to see it happen. It was a pleasure being your friend, and I'll keep you on my list of friends, because you have always been a great (online) friend. :) It was really great knowing you, and I know you'll go far in life. Take care of yourself, and thanks for making this Wiki even more enjoyable. [[User:Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan|<---Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan--->]] 17:49, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Nooooo, please take me off, I'll feel terrible looking at my username on your friends list knowing that I'm gone, you would be saving me a lot of grief and a guilty conscience. You take good care of yourself, dude.--MaSempu 18:08, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Hello...for the last time MaSempu, I don't know if you'll see this message or not, but if you do, I want you to look at this blog. It's kinda my way of saying thanks for everything, and it was great to have you as a friend! :) Take care of yourself, MaSempu, you've got a great life ahead of you. [[User:Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan|<---Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan--->]] 17:27, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Hey, yet again... Hey, MaSempu. I saw that you had my blog deleted. Um, sorry if it made you feel uncomfortable, I realize that the picture was slightly disturbing and it did make it sound as if you were dead. I feel really bad. I guess I was just trying to do a nice thing and it came out as a disturbing blog... Sorry about that. I feel bad. I was kinda saddened that you were leaving because you've been a great friend. I know that I have better friends - the ones I have in real life (no offense) because I know them and stuff, but you're one of the best (online) friends I've had. :) My friends are always very important to me, even if I don't know them in real life. I guess I just want the best for everyone and I felt that by creating that blog I was doing so. Sorry for making you feel uncomfortable and leaving you disturbed. I would not have used that picture, but the phrase "MaSempu" was used by Neytiri in that scene, and it was the only really sad picture I could find that had to do with Avatar. I hope you don't remember me as that creepy freak that created that weird blog about me that made me sound like I was dead, but rather a friend that I met online that liked my blogs and shared many similar interests with me. Thanks for all the memories, and I'm sorry for everything. It's sad to see you go, but I know everyone eventually will have to leave Wikia; it won't last forever. It was great to be your friend, and I hope that you will remember me as I remember you. You'll go far in life, and you have a great future. Thanks for everything. (Oh, and just so you know, I'm not an obsessive freak who likes people I meet online even though I don't know them...You're thinking of one of my former teachers!) ;) Thanks for the memories. [[User:Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan|<---Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan--->]] 14:47, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Don't feel bad, don't feel sad, you're not losing a friend, you're not losing anyone, we aren't friends, we don't know each other, none of us do, you've never met me in person, I've never met you or the other members of the Avatar wiki in person, we had a few friendly chats, that's it, nothing more, nothing less, I'll never meet the wiki members, I'll never meet you, you'll never meet me, and that's that. I have given you no memories, just a couple of conversations, my blogs were nothing special, they're merely questions I asked the wiki members, that is all. I'm not criticising you, I'd just like you to stop acting like one of your best friends is moving away and you'll never see him or her again. Now please, no more blogs, no more farewell speeches, you mean well and you're a nice kid, but you shouldn't have a connection with anyone online you don't know, it's NOT healthy! The only thing we have in common is we both love Avatar, in which case you share this with millions of people on the planet. Don't worry, I don't see you in a negative light, just someone I talked to from time to time, the same goes for the entire group of members on the wiki, and that's how you should see the members, just as people you had a few conversations with, not real friends you know personally and hang out with. This will be my last comment, lead a good life, care for the people you know, and get along well with the wiki members. --MaSempu 15:37, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey MaSempu. You probably won't respond, but I did take it way too far, and you're totally right. You know what? You are my friend, because you just gave me some great advice, and only friends like you would do that. We may not know each other, but we had some great conversations, and the entire Wiki will remember your creative blogs. You'd make a great writer or blogger or something.... :) Anyways, live life to the fullest, and don't ever stop loving Avatar! Feel free to stop by sometime to do another blog! ;) (Wink, wink) Take care of yourself, MaSempu! :) [[User:Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan|<---Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan--->]] 13:30, August 9, 2011 (UTC)